Lay All Your Love On Me
by sleepy hippo
Summary: Spain takes Romano dancing and with the help of Prussia and Switzerland manages to make a commotion. Chapter 2: A teenaged Holy Roman Empire comes to say goodbye to Italia knowing that he will not survive for much longer and boy is he in for a surprise.
1. Come Dancing

I just finished this yesterday and thought it would be appropriate enough to post it now. When i'm writing i'm usually listening to music and sometimes I get an idea I want to write based on a particular song. This might end up with more than one chapter and pairing if I get any more song related ideas but for the moment it's a one-shot. The song I got the idea from was **Come Dancing** by the Kinks.

Rated for mild profantiy (looking at you Lovino) and suggestiveness.

Disclaimer - APH is not mine.

* * *

**Come Dancing**

**

* * *

**

Antonio looked up at the old building that had fallen into disrepair. There had been a time when he would come here almost weekly. Yes, it had been over a hundred years ago but still, it was sad to see it so desolate when it held so many happy memories. Whenever he saw the place it cast his mind back to one particularly memorable evening.

He'd convinced Lovino to come dancing for a change. It was something Belgium often did and when she was forced to live with him she'd sneak out to go dancing. It didn't take much convincing to get a teenaged Lovino to agree to go when Belgium might possibly be there. Antonio found his crush at once adorable and upsetting. As his little charge had grown so had his feelings for him. Lovino was prickly, uncouth and mostly thoughtless but despite all this Antonio knew he really was a warm person beneath the disdainful exterior.

Antonio had strayed to the other end of the house in order to pick up Lovino, who seemed to have been waiting on him. When he got there however the other complained that he was not yet ready and took a further twenty minutes before stepping out of the room. He had a scowl fixed on his face and his arms were crossed but despite this Antonio could tell he was happy, he had obviously put a lot of thought into his clothes and was looking particularly _Italian_.

"Let's go bastard!" He snapped, stomping out of the house and glaring at Antonio as he trailed behind snickering.

* * *

Margot was there and excitedly waved them over. Lovino's scowl fell away like magic and he even seemed to be smiling slightly. It was hard work to keep his face relaxed upon seeing this. Belgium offered her hand and throwing Antonio a wink marched a weakly protesting Lovino into the mass of dancers. He was watching them intently, noting how graceful Lovino's movements were, how shyly he seemed to move when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at the newcomer, letting out a small chuckle. "Where you are, trouble soon follows."

"Yeah" Agreed Gilbert amicably, "I'm just awesome like that."

"Where is Francis then?"

"Ah he couldn't make it, I have brought along a stand in!"

"Don't be so insulting, moron, I'm no stand in for that idiot! I was brought here against my will."

"I highly doubt you could be made to do anything against your will Vash." Antonio remarked lightly. Vash seemed to struggle over how to answer this.

"Well I didn't _want_ to come." He bit out.

"Francis, you and I certainly have a type. Never been ones to make things easy for ourselves compadre." His eyes strayed back to the dance floor where Lovino was blushing furiously while dancing with Margot.

"Very true but it would be rather boring if they were easy."

"Watch it, I'm standing right here." Vash growled, balling his fists.

"Hey it was a compliment! Do not fear my friend for I have come up with an awesome plan to enlighten the little brat to his true feelings for you." Antonio couldn't help but groan at this, not one of Gilbert's infamous plans! They never ended well, least of all for Gilbert himself. He honestly didn't know why the other persisted.

"I think not Gilbert, I want him to like me not…well, get arrested or done for murder or wind up dead."

"Mein Gott it was _one_ time will you drop it! I am trying to help you here, this is truly a very subtle plan." Gilberts idea of subtle was a level down from having his intentions written across the sky in giant letters.

"I'd truly like to see that." As usual Gilbert bypassed the sarcasm and took the utterance in the most advantageous way he possibly could.

"Right you are going to be dancing with Vash."

"I am not!" "He is not!" Gilbert narrowed his eyes at them both.

"You will do it. Vash just, please…you know I'll make it up to you in the most awesome way possible." Vash remained unconvinced.

"You already promised that for dragging me here in the first place and it's hardly unpleasant for you." Gilbert conceded with a wicked grin.

"Okay, fine, that conversation we had, that point I was unwilling to budge on…? Fine we can do that but you better get results here or you'll get no submission from me."

"Deal." Vash was smirking and Antonio realised with slight disgust, shooting frequent glances at Gilbert's backside.

"Alright Toni tonight you and Vash will be dancing partners."

"Can Vash dance?" Antonio just couldn't imagine it; he was surprised enough that Vash seemed to have forgone bringing any weapons with him, dancing was just a stretch too far.

"Of course I can." The other muttered, sounding offended.

"Yeah Lich taught him." Gilbert supplied earning himself a punch to the back of the head for his troubles.

"Anyway," Gilbert continued, massaging his head, "You and Vash will be dancing together, pick something energetic Toni one of your exciting seductive dances, yeah? Lovino will see and be jealous and you know he can't control himself at all, he'll probably drag you off home to have his wicked way if he doesn't just decide to claim you right here. Awesome yeah?" Antonio laughed, that was Gilbert's master plan? Was it even possible to make Lovino jealous of him?

"That is all Gilly? Oh and why would you think Lovino would be claiming me? I rather imagine it would be the other way round."

"I bet you do." Vash interjected, receiving a slap on his arse from Gilbert.

"Really guys, not now." Gilbert pointedly ignored him and continued to grope the others vital regions. He never had been one for leaving anything to the imagination. The dance was finishing up and the dancers separated and scattered, Lovino giving Margot a chaste kiss on the back of her hand and turning tomato red when she returned the gesture. Noticing their target was stumbling towards them, Gilbert removed his hands from Vash and instead slung his arms around his and Antonio's shoulders, grinning happily. Antonio tried to ignore the hand dangling from his shoulder unsuccessfully, resisting the urge to push it off; he _saw_ where it had been only moments before.

"Hey Lovi, Maggie!" Gilbert called. Lovino's contented expression disappeared, his customary scowl firmly back in place.

"Not you." Was the only greeting he gave the newcomers.

"Oh Lovi please try to be pleasant." Antonio chided receiving a glare.

"Where is the other perv? Suspicious not having the full set."

"I assume you are talking about Francis?" Gilbert smiled, lazily gesturing to Vash, "His stand-in." He once more was punched on the head, letting out a loud sob, causing Lovino to laugh.

"Anyone's better than that idiot I suppose." He conceded, eyeing Vash suspiciously. Vash did not rise to the bait but returned a glare worthy of the young Italian.

"Time to dance!" Margot cut in breaking the tension, "Antonio?" She raised an eyebrow in invitation.

"He's with me." Vash directed a smirk at Lovino before grabbing Antonio's hand, towing him towards the centre of the room where couples were gathering in anticipation of the next dance. Antonio shouted something in Spanish to the band eliciting a cheer from the crowd and a wink from Gilbert across the hall.

The music started up slow and sultry and Antonio pulled Vash close, assuming the role of the male.

* * *

Lovino watched from the sidelines, jaw slack as he witnessed Antonio dance with that cheese bastard who looked like a girl. He'd never seen the Spaniard dance like that, never imagined he _could_. He certainly wasn't leaving much to the imagination. Lovino realised he was starting to breathe deeply and swallowed, trying to clear his head. He didn't hate Antonio or anything. He didn't particularly like him though. He'd always caused him trouble and hoped he'd just be sent away since it was going to happen eventually but Antonio never let him go. Now, he was practically…

Lovino tried to pry his eyes away from the scene in front of him, finding it difficult. He turned his head to the side but it wasn't long before he was watching them out of the corner of his eyes again. He gave it up as futile and hoped that his glare could be felt across the room by the dancers who were far too absorbed in each other to notice him.

What was Antonio doing? He had started to think the older male liked him as more than a ward and although at first the idea had repulsed him he had found his mind drawn to the thought time and time again. He had started to notice the way Antonio smiled, the way he always saved his best tomatoes for Lovino, the way he would look like the happiest man on earth if he so much as made Lovino's mouth twitch into the beginnings of a smile. He had come to accept his own feelings as the years passed by. No matter how much he resisted, how much he struggled, he didn't actually want to go anywhere. He _liked_ living with Antonio, he enjoyed the others familiar presence. He had tried so hard to protect himself and shut the world out and yet this one stubborn fool had managed to sneak in and plant himself in his heart and was refusing to leave. Worse, the roots were so deep now that to pull them out totally he'd have to sacrifice part of himself. Mamma mia, how could he have been so stupid?

Papa Roma! What were they doing now? Oh that was _it_!

* * *

"When did you learn to dance like this?" Antonio asked, slightly breathless from exertion.

"That bastard used to make me practice all those high society dances so I would piss him off by learning things he'd disapprove of." Vash punctuated this with a particularly provocative hip movement.

"Who, Gilbert?" Antonio asked bewildered.

"No, Roderich." Vash ground out as if even acknowledging the others existence was a trial.

"Here we go." The last moments of the dance. Antonio pulled Vash against his body, Vash responded by stepping forward and removing one of his hands from Antonio's neck to drag it down his torso. A series of close moves later and the dance finished with Antonio and Vash nose-to-nose and panting. Both were too washed out to notice an extremely disgruntled Lovino approaching, murder in his eyes. Antonio felt himself wrenched free of Vash's grip and could hear the crack as a fist slammed into his face.

"Wut wuss tha for!" Antonio exclaimed hand to his profusely bleeding nose.

"That, _bastard_, was COMPLETELY INAPPROPRIATE!"

"Inproprate? Yoo'e broe my noshe!"

"You deserved it!"

Antonio watched dazed as Lovino marched out of the hall. "This ish all yoor fult." Gilbert placed a hand on Antonio's shoulder in an uncharacteristically consoling gesture.

"I told you to dance provocatively and make him jealous not to practically have sex in the middle of the floor."

"Yoo did sho shay that!" He weakly protested. Weak from loss of blood, pain and breaking the golden rule: never take part in one of Gilbert's schemes.

"Yeah but I was talking about you and Lovino, not Vash. Look I know you'd rather the awesome me stayed and chatted but you have managed to create a problem that I need his help to solve. See ya loser." And with that Gilbert grabbed Vash and gleefully skipped out of the hall.

"I HAAET YOO!" Antonio shouted at the retreating quisling, wincing as his nose throbbed in response to the vocal exertion.

"Come on." Margot gently encouraged, "Let's go have a drink." Antonio nodded dejectedly.

"Mae mine a dooble."

* * *

Antonio was really _really_ drunk. On the upside (was there even a downside?) he was no longer in pain. He was happy! Lovino was jealous and although he was slightly pissed off at the moment that would all change because Antonio had a plan of his own and he was sexy as hell, how could Lovino possibly resist?

Wondering into the house he picked up his guitar and stumbled back outside, arriving under Lovino's bedroom window. Antonio was an excellent guitarist but alas he was an atrocious singer at the best of times. This was _not _the best of times however as his nose had been broken by Lovino (not to mention he was inebriated) and he was now competing with various neighborhood cats for the award of making the most awful sound after having been stood on and he was winning god damn it!

"In Napoli where love is King

When boy meets BOYYYY

Here's what they say

When the moon hits your eye

Like a big-a PIZZZZZZA pie

That's AMORE

When the world seems to shine

Like you've had too much WINEEEEE

That's AMORE

Bells'll ring

TING-a-ling-a-ling

Ting-a-ling-a-LING

And you'll sing "VITA BELLAAAAAA"

Hearts'll play

Tippi-tippi-tay

Tippi-tippi-tay

Like a GAAAAY tarantELLA

When the stars make you DROOOOOL

Joost-a like PASTAAAAAAAA fazool

That's AMORE

When you dance down the street

With a cloud at your feet, you're in LOOOVE

When you walk in a dream

But you know you're not dreamin', SIGNOREEEE

'Scusami, but you see

Back in old Napoli, that's **AMOOOOREEEEE**"

Antonio was in the process of starting up again but was cut off by a pair of lips covering his own. He abandoned the song, and the guitar, pulling Lovino closer and slipping an arm around the shorter male's waist. Lovino jerked away after a moment, blush covering the bridge of his nose; he was glaring out into the night refusing to meet Antonio's eyes.

"Why?" Antonio asked tenderly but even he could hear the underlying desperation in his voice. He felt Lovino squirm, his face showing signs of an inner struggle.

"You are bloody awful at singing." Was all he offered. Antonio laughed, pulling the unresisting Italian closer to him.

"Well you better do something before I start signing again." Lovino looked up at him shyly before grabbing the back of Antonio's head to send their mouths once more crashing into each other. Antonio was surprised by how dominant the young Italian was being - it was kind of hot but only for a limited time, he couldn't have the other getting the wrong idea. He slipped his hand down to Lovino's backside, squeezing. Lovino let out an undignified squeak, and Antonio took advantage of the other's surprise to take over the kiss.

"Less go bed." Antonio supplied once they again broke apart, this time due to lack of air.

"Bastard." Lovino murmured but followed him even so.

* * *

"That was some night." Antonio reminisced

"Who are you talking to lunatic?"

"You?"

"Try again. What was some night?"

"Oh." Antonio didn't feel like bringing it up and getting mauled in public, "just remembering when Gilbert got arrested for indecent public…activities."

"Che, that idiot, figures."

* * *

**Edit - There will most likely be a second chapter featuring HRE and N. Italy with some Austria and Hungary. **

Reviews and criticisms appreciated.


	2. It's All Been Done

A teenaged Holy Roman Empire comes to say goodbye to Italia knowing that he will not survive for much longer and boy is he in for a big surprise. Features Austria and Hungary.

This is the second song inspired drabble. It was supposed to be much more comedic than this but apparently I have been infected by the cuteness of Chibitalia and Holy Rome, save me!

This was inspired by The Barenaked Ladies It's All Been Done. It really isn't particularly connected to it, just the lyrics made me think of Italy/HRE.

Warning - Slash and also light mentions of shennanigans, nothing explicit but say if you think it warrants a higher rating.

**Disclaimer - I do not own hetalia**

**It's All Been Done**

* * *

I met you before the fall of Rome

And I bet you to let me take you home.

You were wrong, I was right

You said goodbye, I said goodnight.

* * *

The Holy Roman Empire hesitated outside his old house watching a light appear at an upstairs window, illuminating the garden and casting deep shadows where the light failed to reach. It had been a long time since he had been here. Too long. He didn't have much time left and there was someone here, possibly waiting for him, that he should never have left. He had to see her one last time, he had to tell her she couldn't keep her promise to him, that she _shouldn't _keep her promise, because if she continued waiting for him she'd be waiting forever.

He was anticipating seeing how she had grown, how beautiful she had become. He had aged so much himself he wondered if she would still like him. He quietly opened the door, slipping into the once opulent house that was now looking slightly worn. There was a suppressed air about the place and he could hear Roderich playing a violin nearby. He always played before he went to bed. He stuck to the shadows, following the familiar corridors until he came to a door that he had often stood outside of in the past, ear pressed to the keyhole, blushing, heart beating rapidly. He was imitating his former years and as he listened to the shuffling from inside the room his heart felt like it would break through his chest with its insistent pounding. He knocked twice and slowly opened the door so as not to startle the young woman on the other side. He stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Italia stood watching him in her nightdress, eyes wide, curl bobbing on her head. "H-holy Rome?" She muttered, her voice sounding so much richer than it had done when she had been young. He just nodded, his breath caught in his throat. He coughed, freeing his voice, trying to ignore the once more present blush. "Italia." Was all he managed, and really it was all he needed to say. Italia launched herself at him, hugging him tightly and sobbing into his cloak. He made reassuring noises, holding onto her as she cried, clinging to him. When she had calmed down, he held her at arms length to look at her.

She was…very different. Her hair had been cut short, strange for a female, her face although as sweet as he remembered it had lost its chubbiness and was more defined, high cheekbones and short slim line nose. She was much taller though she only reached his chin, her auburn hair was the same as he remembered and she still seemed to keep her eyes shut for the most part, opening them slightly to look up through thick lashes at his face. There was something oddly disconcerting about her changed appearance.

"Are you…really here?" Italia asked in wonder, after letting Holy Rome study her face and studying his in turn. Holy Rome leaned down, kissing her softly on the cheek in reassurance. "You are home for good, si?" She asked, eyes fully open now. Holy Rome hesitated and if Italia's slight trembling was any indication she understood without being told he would not be staying.

"I had to see you before I go." Was all he said.

"Go where, Holy Rome? For how long?"

"Italia, the Holy Roman Empire does not have much time left. I couldn't leave without letting you know that you shouldn't wait on me." He faltered, cursing his selfishness, "Even though my empire is at an end I still…" He hesitated, seeing the tears start to leak out of Italia's eyes once again. "Italia?" He asked quietly, "What do people give each other when they love a person this much?" Italia gripped his face, standing on the tips of her feet to tenderly kiss his lips.

"Themselves." She replied, leading him over to her bed. Holy Rome looked down at her for a moment, before hovering over her and capturing her lips once more in a passionate kiss. He ran a hand down her face, opening his mouth and feeling a thrill of excitement as Italia opened her mouth to him. He continued running his hand down her side, noting the firmness of her hipbones. They broke apart, breathless and flushed. Holy Rome lowered his head to her neck leaving light kisses on the soft, sensitive skin. Italia moved her neck for him, whimpering slightly. She grabbed his head, bringing his face back up to her own, licking his lips before kissing him in a strangely demanding manner. He felt her ribcage rise against his own and let his hand stray to her chest, finding it less curvaceous and more solid than he'd expected. He massaged it through the nightshirt anyway, earning a mewl that sent shivers racing down his spine and heat to a certain part of his body that was becoming hard to ignore.

He kept seeing Italia's curl out of the corner of his eye and curious, gripped it gently eliciting the loudest sound the Italian had yet made. He repeated the action, liking the others response. He blew on the curl, watching it dance, laughing as she squirmed beneath him. He left the curl and returned to the other's mouth more confident that before, allowing his tongue to massage Italia's. He became aware of the sounds he was making and would have been horrified if it were anyone else that heard him. There was something nagging at him though, he felt like he was missing something important…something was digging into his hip that hadn't been there moments before. He reached down, freezing completely as his hand felt something familiar and at Italy's reaction to it being touched. He shot up, staring down at the nation beneath him.

"Y-you." Was all he managed to get out, eyes fixed on a prominent protrusion below the other's waist.

"Holy Rome?" Italy questioned, worry and upset in _his _tone. And Italy was very definitely a he.

"When did you get that?" Holy Rome asked dumbly, averting his eyes and gesturing to the Italian's underwear.

"Get what?" Italy looked confused by his behaviour. God his face was just so…adorable. Holy Rome again gestured to the other's nether regions accidentally brushing his hand against them causing both himself and Italy to jump.

"S-s-sorry." Holy Rome stammered out, bright red and on the edge of tears.

"For what?" Italy pleaded.

"You are _not_ a girl." Holy Rome stated in wonder.

"Of course not, did you think I was?" Italy was fully crying now.

"Yes!" Italy sat up burying his face in his hands trying to hide his mortification. Holy Rome reached out for the other male, pulling him into a rough embrace, ruining the gesture slightly when he started to stroke his hair.

"I still…you know, love you." He assured in a small voice, "I said I'd always love you and I will no matter what." He continued on more confidently. Italy threw his arms around his neck, hesitantly kissing Holy Rome once more. Now that he knew Italy was in fact a boy all the little details that hadn't made sense moments before seemed _right. _He paused momentarily to look at the male below him for a couple of seconds, "You're not a hermaphrodite, are you?" Italy turned red, eyes opening to reveal anger.

"I'm as much a man as you are!" As indignant as he sounded there was a challenge implicit in his tone.

"We shall see."

* * *

I knew you before the West was won

I heard you say, the past was much more fun

You got your way, I'll go mine

But I'll see you next time.

* * *

The nations had been too wrapped up in each other to consider that the noise they were making was rather loud. Elizaveta had heard strange sounds coming from Italy's room and worried for her friend had popped her head around the door, understanding in a second what it was she was witnessing. She had to repress her urge to cackle madly and was regretting there being no way of being able to re-see this without getting painters in and really, she reflected, that would kill the mood slightly, which was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. She heard Roderich's approach before he so much as turned the corner and she scampered out of the room, grabbing the surprised aristocrat's arm and making shushing gestures before dragging him to Italy's door.

Roderich sure wished he could un-see what awaited him but alas it was not to be, he'd need to consult Arthur on the success rate of memory altering magic's. Elizaveta was gripping his arm so tightly he could no longer feel it and he was forced to pry her hand loose. He used that arm for important things; he didn't want it dying on him! If he lost its use how would he ever be able to play piano again? Or violin? Glancing warily at the rooms other occupants and seeing that clothes were no longer in evidence on either male he stepped behind Hungary and wrapping his arms around her waist trawled her out of the room where the current occupants were enthusiastically reacquainting themselves with each other. He only slackened his hold when they had reached the other side of the house and thought it a success that he only had minor scratch related wounds and a ripped shirt. He'd just make her fix it for him; it was her fault after all.

Roderich was pinned to the wall by a darkly laughing Elizaveta. _I feel that this is somehow back to front, _he thought before giving in to the persistent female. She reversed their positions allowing Roderich to maintain some sense of masculine pride before grabbing him around the neck and attempting to wrap her legs around his waist. He hadn't been expecting this and felt himself collapse under her weight, both of them falling into a heap on the ground. Elizaveta let out an amused giggle before straddling him and attacking – no, actually, _kissing_ him- with admirable ferocity. He was truly afraid and would not feel ashamed to admit it to anyone; there were limits to masculine pride and Elizaveta was one of them.

"Not in the hallway." He insisted as her hand strayed to his vital regions.

"Yes in the hallway." She insisted, tugging his trousers.

"I am not having the Persian carpet ruined!" He hissed, finally managing, with the thought of his precious carpeting getting abused, to find the strength to sit up. Elizaveta settled in his lap, pouting and frowning at the same time prompting him to gently brush the hair away from her face. "Come." He commanded standing up and offering her a hand, "My room would be improved by your beauty, more so than this hall." She took the proffered hand and smiling, followed him to his room. "I don't think you would have got much sleep in your room at any rate." He supplied, trying to regain his composure.

"I can guarantee I wouldn't have." She replied with a decidedly dodgy looking leer.

He could swear as he shut the door he heard a scream issuing from the other side of the house but finding more pressing distractions let all thoughts of his other guests slip from his mind. Elizaveta _didn't _though.

* * *

Nothing more planned here for the moment, unless inspiration strikes. Reviews and criticisms appreciated.


End file.
